danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VS
S Rank How on Earth could you possibly reach 181 FP? --Amannamedblarg 01:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) : The easy way: You wait until the game got updated about 100 times and then you take LVL 97 characters with LVL 7 weapons and LVL 7 compo items! --Justme2 09:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :: You power level... alot! --marthinwurer 11/24/09 1:00 UTC Special Teams? Could you list a few examples. I may want to do a search for one and see how powerful I am. :P 17:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 I had thought that Rank 5 was off limits, because, well, it was impossible. But I was apparently wrong. I logged in to vs mode, and got rank 5! I didn't know it was possible, but there is only one page of people in it! What happened? Malde 20:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Battle Stats!! So this is a discussion page, right? So give me your stats on the SR VS! This is a good spot to talk about their teams and advice for newbies! I got a Boxer, Gladiator, Sniper, and Magician. My Boxer has a Mach Knuckle with 30 STR, 10 DEX, and 20 MAG. I dunno the levels right now. My gladiator has a Long Sable with a Yellow Crystal 3 and a Beserk Card 3. 40 STR, 10 DEX and 10 MAG. I got blue stones on the weapons with magical attacks. Sniper has about 20-20-20. Hes the even guy, and has a Tri Poison with Emerald and Peridot 3. My magician has about 30 MAG, 15 STR, and 15 DEX. He has a Big Icicle with a Diamond 3 and a Blue Stone 3 for more damage since its kinda weak. Theres my stats, now tell me yours! DMSwordsmaster 17:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I have a sniper with : LP 534/534 STR 60 DEX 0 MAG 14 triple poison with red stone 4 peridot 2 magician with: LP 728/728 STR 15 DEX 0 MAG 0 ice meteor with bronze medal 3 NONE a priest with: LP 618/618 STR 0 DEX 60 MAG 0 combat staff with green stone 4 catapult's 3 gladiator with: LP 714/714 STR 28 DEX 0 MAG 16 ice sable with silver medal 3 vampire's 3 I know my own pack of fighters are kinda strong with rank 6, I haven't uploaded them to VS yet... -sluggy A team with 100% wins The current top rank 1 team seems to have 145+ wins and 0 losses. I fought it with a rank 2 team and this top contender smoked it. It seems to use a tank Boxer (with the basic Glove of all things), a completely random Sniper and Angel that seem to give the team little benefit, also fitted with their starting weapons... and a Magician that uses Super Volcano 4. THAT'S what seems to be giving that team such a major upper hand combined with the melee pincushion. The team is LV 7, FP 20. Any ideas how this team might be beaten? Obviously this player is either a hacker who got away with it, or, more likely, someone who actually managed a low level run in SR. So doing a low level run of SR to obtain better weapons for a rank 1 team would likely be the only legit way to beat this team. Only... which weapons would work best for finally giving this team theirs? My guess is a pure melee team that could move through fast enough to avoid the flames would work, but it would be really tricky to get the DPS up that high on a low rank team. Priests most definitely won't work here since the level is too low for that. A team of 4 Magicians might work if they use Atomic Ray 5 with Knockback's Card 4 (KBC4) + highest level Guide's Card possible without breaking the FP limit... if it's even possible to do that without going over even just on the weapon and KBC4+GC1. Heck, I don't even actually know for sure if KBC works in VS mode or not. Does anyone know if KBC works on VS mode or not? (If it does, I imagine it won't be long before a few enemies here and there start having knockback effects attached to their attacks, but that's a different subject). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't seem to work. (Maybe not at all or weakened greatly in terms of knockback power and chance of effect) Ivan247Talk Page 04:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I MIGHT be on the way of building up a team to counter it. A really low-leveled team inolving 3 Tank Whippers and an Electric Shock Magician with slight STR investement, and probably Catapult's Card. Right now I'm fighting HC2 boss at LV2. By the way, Knockback's Card has absolutely no effect. I've tried it. Samuel17 (talk) 00:30, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hm, darn. Well, I guess if it did have any effect then "Knockback Ray" would be the single most over-powered thing anyway, so I can see why that is. Anyway, Samuel17, I can tell you right that your team most likely won't work: the 3 tank Whippers will be standing on the same spot as one another, so the flames of this teams' Super Volcano won't waste much time killing all three of them. Save yourself the trouble and wait until we figure something out before we start trying to actually counter it like I'm doing. That way you don't do a low-level run for nothing. I'd say 3 Magicians using the build of this teams' Magician and 1 tank melee might do the trick, however then the next thing to beat would be that counter. I dunno 'bout everyone else, but I'd like it if we could smoke this team without basically throwing an souped up version of it at it. We DO, however, need the highest DPS we can get on a Rank 1 team if we wanna beat this team. Otherwise the 'Rangers supposed to counter it will just sit in the flames like stupid ducks. Maybe a Magician with an Icicle (or better yet- if possible- Ice Spike) with Aquamarine and Catapult's could keep this team slowed down while 3 Sonic Knuckle Boxers blast through? Of course, I don't know too much about Sonic Knuckle's splash clouds since I've never gotten that far with a team including a STR Boxer or tank Boxer before, so if each individual cloud doesn't deal additional damage I don't think that would work. Mach Claw should do the trick if Sonic Knuckle isn't actually that overpowered, but that would be a pain to get. Gladiators with Blades with Yellow Crystals and Quick's would be a potential alternative if the Boxer plan doesn't work. Snipers with Sept Shots with Bullet's 4 and Quick's might work. Other Magicians with Thunder Spears with Quick's and Bullet's 4 might work. Cannons with Yellow Crystals and Quick's, 3-Round Bursts with Bullet's 5 and Quick's, Grenade Launchers with Ruby and Quick's, or Mini Uzis with Bullet's 5 and Quick's might work on Gunners. Not much Whippers can do aside from MAYBE Iron Flails with Yellow Crystals and Quick's. A Priest with Staff of Poisoner with Emerald and Catapult's would work, but only 1 would work- the other two would have to be different classes. I don't think there's much Angels can do at low levels though; even the Power Circle requires some DEX to really work properly, the other classes are all much better bets. The setup I would place my money on would be Magician with the Icicle (or MAYBE even Ice Spike) setup, Priest with the Poison setup (though that'll be a pain to bring along in a low level run, but it should be worth it), one of the Gunner setups I mentioned, and either one of the Boxer or Gladiator setups I mentioned. The different characters would all be at different ranges, so the flames would only hit one member of the counter team at a time. Of course, if the original 100% team only had to use ONE later weapon, and we're gonna go all out on it, then our counter team could have 100%, so we should have a bunch of people doing low level runs to try to beat this one team, then the chances of having to dethrone another 100% team after this one should be slim. This IS a bit of a community effort (right?), so it would be almost pointless to dethrone this team only to have to dethrone the counter team afterwards. Almost. It would be a nice little.... um... I'll just say what-the-heck bomb challenge to have to do that. Though I'm probably the one most keen on this, unfortunately I don't have that much free time these days, so I'll do what I can myself, but I'll probably be mostly doing the idea generation. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:39, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Cant you just have a triple poison sniper to kill the magician before it comes too close? 16:57, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Uhhhh- did you read this whole thing? The team we're thinking of ways to counter that has a 100% win rate is RANK 1. Poison Snipers generally need at least a little SP to work, I'm not sure there would be quite enough SP for that setup to work well at Rank 1. For higher ranks, that's actually good thinking, though here uh- no- Rank 1. Won't work. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:58, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I was thinkig triple poison with some stones. To make it rank one, simply use starting weapons without compos on the rest of the rangers. ( Althought this might be like you say, we´ll have to dethrone this team after someone beats the volcano-team) 15:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I guess if you mean Blue Stone and Red Stone, but Stone compos aren't very FP-efficient, so Peridot and Emerald would probably still be better, but low-level versions of those so that MAG can be raised high enough to work well with the weapon. Double Poison would probably be slightly better for that reason, but I think a Sept Shot setup (Bullet's 4 + Quick's or Red Crys. 3) would probably beat out the Poison setups as far as Sniper setups go. 14 bullets per shot that are all guarnteed to hit that deal okay damage each, awesome total damage per shot. Would be tricky to low-level that far though, but if that team could do it for a Super Volcano, then Sept Shot should also be obtainable in a low-level run. (Don't expect me to be doing that though- I tried doing a low level run and got frustrated by GL1 (since not only did I need to somehow beat it, I also needed Quick's Cards to help me along, and just beating it once without Poison Arrow was taking forever, so yeah. I don't have the patience for that). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Just one more update.... Just one more update, and Rank S'' will be up. Doesn't matter if it's just a stage addition- that will still bring the max FP just that one point higher. Only way the next update won't bring Rank S is if they add even more new compos which are still only LV6. Prolly won't be that exciting at first due to probable lack of teams that reach that max level and use the ultimate weapons with the ultimate compos, plus any Rank S teams uploaded towards the start probably won't do so well against teams uploaded much later on, though still. The fact that it's only one update away.... Stick Ranger has really grown since that day I first played it, just barely before the Priest was added. ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) IT HAS HAPPENED. When I first picked up Stick Ranger, I wasn't sure this day would come. But now it has. I have witnessed the arrival of Rank S. Now why did I only just get my Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix a couple days ago? That'll keep me busier than SR does right when SR has reached such a momentous moment here. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) To think there was a day when somebody thought that Rank 5 was off-limits.... We're getting pretty close to having a 200-FP max possible cap. What do you all think good ol' ha66ii will do should the max possible FP cap ever hit 220 FP? Will it be still just one "Rank S" with an absurdly large bracket compared to the others? Will ha66ii split it into two seperate "Rank S"'s each with the normal 20-FP wide bracket? (Or would that second Rank S be called "Rank S+")? Maybe ha66ii might adjust the Rank brackets and completely throw off any long-time champs in the process? (Our most recent update was an LP-multipler adjustment). What do people think ha66ii's most likely course of action is should the max possible FP cap ever hit 220? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:39, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Problem about the "Win Lose" button I'm sure that this feature appeared BEFORE ver15.7. I saw these buttons WEEKS before. RDB, I guess it may be the problem of browser cache or something else. I have no idea. Anyone knows the exact version??? Yathimc (talk) 16:35, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Which browser do you use? I use Firefox. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 16:50, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Chrome. Yathimc (talk) 17:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC) As I didn't play on VS recently, I think this may be implemented when an update to VS was introduced. My hypothesis is that it is likely to be introduced at ver15.0 where LP tweaks were done in VS mode. Ivan247Talk Page 17:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Thing is, I was playing VS Mode last night and I wasn't getting any different buttons after fighting a team. I started playing VS Mode again this morning and suddenly I was getting different buttons after fighting teams. So at any rate, Firefox support for that started v15.7. I don't know how long it's supposed to have been there for either, but I know I personally sure wasn't seeing any different buttons before v15.7 and that's from playing VS Mode the night before and the morning after. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 17:36, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Pixel amounts How many pixels are there between the parties at the start of a VS mode match? Aiastesi (talk) 04:25, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I know before the era of Knockback Lightning, the highest Range people would ever use competitively was 310. Though they were usually still happy with at least 290. I've never made exact measurements myself, though I'm pretty sure that's roughly the number of pixels between teams in VS Mode seeing as Range is calculated in pixels. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:52, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I always made my teams to 320. 314, and 316 sometimes for the back player, theres a slight delay before they start attacking. RedHardcore (talk) 06:18, March 13, 2016 (UTC)